Castaways
by breezered
Summary: The PJO gets stranded on an abandoned island. Will they survive? Can they stop fighting? Can they find a way for Percy to get his power over the sea back? Percabeth, NicoxOC, KatiexConnor, Gruniper. Lots of humour!
1. We get attacked by rocks

**A/N: Alright! Another story coming! The creative juices can't stop flowing! Well, that's not entirely true… NEVERMIND! This is going to be fun! Take some PJO characters, my OC, a crappy boat, abandoned islands, and here's my story!**

**Dis: Heh, if insist that I don't own PJO then you must be right!**

**Percy POV**

What do you do when you are an extremely bored nineteen year old son of Poseidon named Percy Jackson and you just acquired your very own boat no matter how crappy it may be? Well, let me tell you what you do…

"Seaweed brain!" yelled my impatient girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. "Hurry up! Dinner's in, like, a minute and twenty seven seconds! Get out here, before I have to come wake you up!" She was, as usual, being perfectly accurate with timing, and threatening me at the same time. Speaking of which, how the heck did I fall asleep? Oh, right… Morpheus cabin. Acorns. Pegasus crap. Yeah…

"Five more minutes!" was my reply, which didn't go over so well with Annabeth. I heard the door open, and footsteps approaching my bed. The end of my bed sagged down a bit, which signaled that she had just sat down. I felt her hair on my shoulder, and her breath on my neck. I cracked open an eye, and saw her grinning up at me. She grabbed my chin, and kissed me lightly. I wrapped her up in my arms, and kissed her back.

"Mmm… Percy, honestly… mmm… Dinner now!" She protested, which I couldn't understand. I was having a great time. I just held her closer, and quickly brushed the recollection of the whole rule about no two campers of the opposite sex in the same cabin together at the same time out of my head. We were counselors now, anyway. She pulled away, and somehow twisted out of my death grip.

"Aw, Annabeth, c'mon! We can eat later!" I protested, and sat up. She headed for the door, and waved. I sighed, but got up nonetheless and followed her out the door. I glanced around, and saw her at the front of the Athena cabin's line. I winked at her, and she smiled back. It was funny how we didn't blush as often anymore… I did miss the cute abashed expression she wore whenever she did, though. Note to self: Make Annabeth blush.

I stood in my pathetic line of one person, and 'filed' into the dining pavillion. I noticed that the Ares cabin was late (again) and that there were only a few people at the Nemesis table. Those few included my friend Jace Nakamura, who also happened to be my cousin Nico's girlfriend. I waved at her, and received a smile. Those kids aren't the cheeriest. I looked at the Hades table, and sure enough, Nico was staring absent-mindedly at Jace. She waved at him, and he perked up straight away. I laughed inwardly, and looked at Annabeth. She was in deep discussion with Malcolm, her half-brother. Probably talking about some brainy thing. Then I noticed the whole Morpheus cabin glaring at me. I guess this wasn't the time to ask for my iPod. I smiled weakly at them, and quickly asked my goblet for blue coke. The dryads came along with the food. I lined up for the offerings, and sacrificed some really cheesy looking pizza for Poseidon, and muttered a quick prayer. I could smell the ocean as the food burned away. I headed back to my table, and didn't waste a second not eating. My food was gone in seconds. I got up, and headed back to my cabin. As I was nearing the large cluster of buildings, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around, and saw Nico standing there, dressed all in black, as usual.

"Hey Nico," I said, "What's up?" He didn't smile at me or acknowledge the fact that I had greeted him and asked him a question. He just pulled me off to his cabin. I muttered under my breath, "Glad you're doing great. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

We entered his gloomy cabin, and I was forced onto a beanbag. Must be a new addition. He flicked on all the lights, which made the cabin medium dark instead of completely dark.

"I need girl help." He said. I choked on my air, and tried not to laugh.

"From me," I said, "Who couldn't ask out the girl he liked until he was sixteen, and really didn't even ask her out. She actually asked me, but…" I kicked off my shoes, and leaned back into the beanbag.

"Percy, please! It's really important!" Nico pleaded, and I could see his desperation.

"Oh my gods Nico, are you proposing to Jace? A bit early, don't you think?" I stared wide eyed at my fifteen year old cousin.

"Wha- No! No! Percy, just listen," He said exasperatedly. I nodded, and motioned for him to continue. "Well, you know how you and Annabeth are, like, inseperable, and you really love her?" I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Well, partially.

"Continue," I said.

"How do you tell a girl you love her?" He demanded. I scratched my chin. I really needed to shave… No! Stay on task!

"Well," I began, really trying not to be sarcastic. This was a big change in Nico's life. I had to respect that. "I just kind of blurted it out. You know, 'I love you', in the middle of a sword fight. I won that one, actually, she was so stunned. But if you want to know how to do it the properly not Percy way, I suggest telling her somewhere special to both of you. Or just to her. Like, for you, a graveyard. For Jace, well, you're her boyfriend. You figure it out, cous." And with that finishing sentence, I left him, pondering his love life.

"Percy!" Someone squealed from behind me. I was full on tackled by our Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I guess she was happy to see me. Behind her Annabeth followed, with Jace at her side, both dying of laughter. She pulled away, and I saw no change from the Rachel we all knew and loved. Her years at the ladies academy hadn't changed her one bit.

"Rachel!" I said. "You haven't changed, I see. Are those the same jeans as three years ago?" She nodded, and I smiled. Annabeth came up to me, and I wrapped my arm around her. Jace made a face and screamed "PDA! PDA! PDA!" at the top of her lungs. She laughed and went off, probably to find her darling Nico.

"So how've you been, Rach?" I asked, and rested my chin on the top of Annabeth's head. She still used the same lemon shampoo.

"Oh, same old, same old. I see nothing has changed here," She commented. I smiled, and attempted not to blush. She winked knowingly at Annabeth, and skipped off to the Big House, humming as she went.

"It's always nice to be tackled in the evening," I said, and walked to my cabin, Annabeth still in my arms. She turned around, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"See you on the battlefield, Seaweed brain," She whispered, her nose touching mine. "You're on my team for capture the flag tonight. Then, we can have our own private victory party." She winked, and jogged off to her cabin. I stared after her, completely oblivious to the pouring rain. Then I snapped out of it, and went to my own cabin.

I swung open the door, and turned on my radio. Sadly, the Morpheus kids still had my iPod, and refused to give it back, especially after today. Memo to Percy: Don't stuff Pegasus crap in their pillows if you want your iPod back. And don't pelt them with acorns, either. I grabbed my armour, and threw it on as quickly as possible.

I ran out my door, and went to the Athena cabin. I knocked politely in the door, and was let in by Grace, Annabeth's little sister, who had recently had her eighth birthday. She also happened to be fascinated with me. Go figure.

"HI!!" She screamed.

"Hey," I said, "Is Annabeth in?" She nodded, and grabbed my hand, leading me towards Annabeth's office. Yes, she has an office. She built it as an extension for herself, because they were getting fairly short of space. So she basically lives in there. I think she just like the privacy, now that she's an adult. And just imagine what it would be like, acting practically like a mother all the time. Her young siblings are all obsessed with her. Grace knocked loudly on the door, and then barged in. Annabeth was bent over a table, with a large map of the forest spread on the surface. I cleared my throat, and she looked up, smiling.

"Thanks, Grace," She said, and gave the younger version of herself a hug. Grace skipped out of the room, and slammed the door ferociously behind her. I laughed, and sat down on Annabeth's bed. She came and sat beside me. She rested her head on my chest, as we lay back. I wrapped my arms around her, and buried my face in her hair. We sat like that for a few moments, until a knock sounded on the door. Annabeth sighed, and got up to answer it. I just watched her.

"Hey," Malcolm said. Then he noticed me. "Uh, I could come back later…" He said, and I noticed the armour piled unceremoniously on the floor. I also, well, don't tend to wear a shirt underneath my armour. Annabeth was dressed properly, but Malcolm obviously got the wrong picture. I quickly got up, and shook my head. Annabeth blushed (yes! One note to self-complete!).

"No, Malcolm, now's perfect!" She said, albeit too cheerfully. He just glared at me, like I was a trouble-maker. What is he thinking? I would never make trouble! Would this face cause trouble? Uh, on second thought, please don't answer that, voice in my head.

"Uh, right," He said awkwardly. "Well, since it's raining, I thought that we should send our best scouts up ahead, followed by the offense, so that they'll be able to see what they're doing. And that you and Percy should take _separate _offense teams opposite directions, since you guys are the best fighters." He said my name as if it was some sort of dirty word no one under the age of fifty should use. He was usually a nice guy, but not when he was being an overprotective brother. He needs to chill.

"Great idea!" Annabeth said, and ushered him out of the room. He gave me one last glare, and then rounded up the rest of his cabin, and headed out towards the battlefield. I sighed, and pulled my armour back on. Annabeth got hers on as well, and we walked hand in hand out to the mob of campers. We eventually rounded up our team, which consisted of Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Nemesis, Janus, Hebe, Eros, Hephaestus, Demeter, Hermes and Phobos. Those Phobos kids scared the life out of me.

"Alright, Katie, you take the Demeter cabin, the Phobos and Hermes cabins to the border for border patrol. We're going heavy on defense this time. Percy, you and I'll each take a small offensive group and attack on the flanks. I'll take two or three Nemesis and you take some Eros and Hebe, alright?" I nodded in response. "Good. The rest of you, defense anywhere you're needed. Go!" The blue team split up, and cheered their way to their positions. I caught up with Jace.

"Hey," She grinned. "Ready to go show those buggers how it's done?"

"You betcha. Oh, but Jace," I said, "Don't start randomly making out with Nico halfway through the game this time like the hormonal teenagers you are, 'kay?" She just laughed, and replied cockily.

"But we won because of that last time, didn't we?" Then she sprinted off. I chuckled to myself. I don't know if it's possible to be more in love than those two are… I could almost call it sweet. Except that one of them is an emotastic person who enjoys raising the dead, and the other is just way to relaxed about everything. It's more… creepy.

"Seaweed brain! Stop standing there and get your team moving!" Annabeth yelled at me, and I realized that my whole team was just staring at me, waiting for me to lead. I nodded, and motioned for them to follow me. I ran off towards the border, and lead the team to where I knew no one would bother guarding. We snuck around the edge of the trees, and made a bee-line for their flag perched atop a tall pine. I signaled for our very own monkey to climb up and get it. Jace ran at the tree and jumped. She grabbed a branch and we stared in amazement as she climbed all the way up to the top. Then, just as she was about to grab the flag, a volley of rocks came flying through the air. I swore, and hid under my shield. The rest of the campers were doing the same. Jace grabbed the flag and somehow managed to climb down without killing herself or getting mauled by rocks. I gave her the thumbs up as she sprinted by me. She grinned, and ran to the border. The rocks stopped, and I got up, and brought my squad to the border where Jace was doing a little victory dance. I smiled, as I was about to go congratulate her, when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around, and took off Annabeth's invisibility hat. She kissed me long and hard, and I didn't notice that we were being watched intently by the campers, that is, until Annabeth pulled away, and pulled me towards the cabins.

**Jace POV**

"Admit it, Dead boy," I told my boyfriend, "I'm way more kick-ass then you are." I kissed his cheek, and leaned back into his chest. I felt his lips against my head.

"Well," He said, "Not at raising the dead. I'm special that way. But you're definitely more kick-ass in everything else." I smiled triumphantly, and turned my head up to kiss him. It still surprises me that I can actually taste death on my lips every time we kiss. I love it. We parted, and I couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you." I sat bolt upright, and I turned my head. I swear, if jaws could touch the floor…

"Really?" I asked, not really believing him. But if he said so.

"Really," Nico replied, and he closed my mouth, which was hanging wide open. "Now, I believe I need an answer. I love you so much, it's probably bad for my health."

"Uh, I was going to say that," I said, "But you stole my line. I love you so much, well, you can smell it. Don't smell me, that's not what I meant!" He laughed, and I whacked him on the head. "Why'd you chose to tell me you loved me under the bleachers of the amphitheatre anyways?"

"Well, I had been thinking about the beach, but then it started raining, and a cabin wouldn't quite cut it, so I thought 'Why not somewhere secluded and out of the rain?' So I ended up here. What, don't you love it?" I nodded, and snuggled into his chest, and felt his arms wrap around me. Then I fell asleep. I was tired!

"Jace! Wake up!" Nico hissed in my ear. I grunted, and pressed my face into his neck. He pulled me to my feet. I leaned against him, as if drunk. "Are you okay?" He asked, voice concerned.

"Drunk on Nico." He chuckled, and I just moaned, not wanting to have to go back to my cabin. Nico is way more comfortable than my bed. "Wha' time 's it?"

"Oh, around eleven. You really enjoy sleeping, don't you?" He crouched down, and I jumped on his back for a piggyback ride.

"Only with you. I swear, I could make big bucks by marketing you as a bed." I pondered this thought for a while. "On the other hand, that means I would have to share you. Screw that idea." He laughed, and set off for the cabins, me on his back. Life couldn't get any better.

**A/N: Hokay, so lately I've been really happy, cause I have my own computer! MORE WRITING!! So, this story may start off a bit slow, but I love it! Lots of romance! And humouristic awesomeness! Jace is an OC from my story 'A game a quest and Percabeth', so if you want to know more about her, just go read that story. Yeah, I'm evil. Whatever. Only if you want to know more about her. No, it's not a sequel, just something I wanted to write! For those who don't know, Phobos is the god of fear. You all know the rest. Okay, and if you want your character in the story, tell me! I will try to put you in as something, ranging from halfblood to monkey. Just tell me what you think you should be. Even a toaster with attitude works! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**


	2. Nico is popular and annoyed

**A/N: WHO'S WRITING AGAIN? WHO ATE TOO MANY JUJUBES? MEEEEEEEE!!!!! HOKAY! So, in this chapter, prepared to be introduced to Peyton! You know what? Guess from the reviews which reviewer she is! I hope she's happy about how I portray her. Also, watch out for Percy's iPod being introduced in this chap! JUST GIVE ME AN H! GIVE ME A Y! GIVE ME A P! GIVE ME AN E! GIVE ME AN R! HYPER!!!!!**

**Dis: Well… I own the rights to say that I do not own the rights to PJO. There.**

**Nico POV**

I swaggered back to my cabin, completely love struck. How is this possible? Uh… Let's just say I didn't ask for it. I love it!

"NICOOO!!!" I heard someone scream. Ah, yes, let me introduce you to our dear friend, Peyton, daughter of Zelos, god of zeal, envy, emulation (whatever the Hades that is), jealousy and eager rivalry. She's probably the most hilarious person there ever will be, and has been. I turned around, and was unsurprised by her appearance. Her wavy hair was going insane. Her latest obsession is plugging in coffee makers, making coffee, then forcing people to drink it. She was holding a mug of coffee in her hand, spilling it over the edges. Her fingers had bandages on the (from seeing whether or not the coffee was hot enough. And from, erm, testing whether or not the socket worked.) Her jeans had multiple stains on them, and there was a hint of what looked to be chocolate on her hoodie. I laughed, and waved to her. She caught me by the arm, and handed me the coffee she was holding. "Drink." She stared me in the eye as I took a sip. I spluttered, and attempted to swallow the tar like substance which was supposed to be coffee… Euch.

"Uh, it's great!" I said, "But shouldn't it be, you know, liquid?"

"Uh-uh," She scorned, shaking her head. "It's a popsicle substance. For those summer days you really want coffee and a popsicle, but you know that they won't mix well. You like it?" She stared at me hopefully, and I nodded. Why damper her mood and depress her. This phase'll pass soon enough…

"Peyton! Come clean up the crap you spilled on my bed!" Peyton gave me a quick hug, and ran off to go kill someone off with her toxic substance. I smiled, laughing to myself. She won't let this one off.

"Nico!" I sighed, and turned towards the voice that was calling my name now. Popular today, huh? It was Percy, waving his arms in a panic. "I need iSurf!" I raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, you need a shirt. Second of all," I said, watching his face redden, "Calm down. Third of all, what the Hades is iSurf?" He sighed, and walked with me to my cabin, where I gave him a shirt. It was too big for him. I'm like, three inches taller than him. Six three. It's comical.

"iSurf is my iPod. I really need it back from the Morpheus kids! They stole him!" He frowned at the skull-clad shirt I had given him. "Is this all you have?"

"Yes. Now, how am I supposed to help with the whole iPod problem. And, um," I looked at him, suppressing my laughter, "Did you say 'him'?"

"SHUT UP! I need my friggin iPod! And you can totally blend in with the whole shadow thing you do. I crave my music!" I sighed, and sniffed.

"Fine, but you owe me." I jogged out of my cabin, and headed for Morpheus's cabin. I willed myself to become part of the shadows, and slid silently through the door. Everyone was asleep. I saw a blue iPod locked up in a cage (I worry about these kids, I really do.). I just made the cage melt into me, and slid back out the door. Percy was waiting anxiously outside, wringing his hands.

"Here," I said, handing him the cage, "Get the Stolls to pick it. Yeesh, by the way you're acting, you'd think Annabeth had been kidnapped."

"SHE HAS?"

"You know what? Go listen to some music. I'm sure Annabeth is right where you left her." He nodded, and ran to his cabin. I worry about him, too. He needs serious help. Either that or he just needs a life…

"Nico!" I almost screamed in annoyance. WHAT WAS WITH THIS WORLD TODAY? I turned around, and saw Jace running towards me. All annoyance vanished. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me to her cabin.

"Um, what are we doing?" I asked, and she just put a finger to my lips. I just sighed, and followed her inside. Her cabin mates were all sharpening their swords, throwing darts at pictures of people they hate, lying on their beds with evil looks on their faces. I nodded at the ones who bothered looking at me. They are, for the most part, very anti-social. Jace went up to Kyle, the cabin leader. I'm surprised there hasn't been a mutiny yet. I like this guy about as much as he likes me, which is nada. Negative numbers. Yeah. So why Jace, my very lovely girlfriend, brought me to him, I don't know.

"Kyle wants to talk to you alone," She said. "I don't have a clue what about, though I guess it's just the whole big brother talk. So go on." She kissed me lightly, and I cautiously approached Kyle.

"Hey," I said, "You called?"

"Yes," He said, putting down his knife (THANK YOU GODS!). "I just want you to know that if anything ever happens to Jace that involves you, you will be hunted down for your whole life, and believe me, the rest of the cabin agrees. Don't try anything funny. Don't even think about anything funny."

"I'm not a funny guy, Hatcher. And believe me, if anything happens to Jace concerning you, I'm sure me and my friends can handle you perfectly well. And don't be so sure about your cabin. They don't seem to respect you much." He frowned, and went back to sharpening his knife. I took that as my cue to leave. So I did. I kissed Jace goodbye, and went to my cabin. I fell asleep straight away.

**A/N: Well, it's short, pointless and lovely! Actually, it's not pointless, it's just amazing! So, Peyton will return, and I need some help! WHO IS GOING TO BE MY TOASTER WITH AND ATTITUDE?? AAAAAAHHHH!!!!**


	3. APOLOGIES

**A/N: HELLOOOO!!!!! Okay, you have permission to come and track me down and bite me and beat me up, and totally abuse me, for I realize that I, yours truly, have not updated in FOREVERRRRRRrrrrrr…**

**So, here are my lame-O excuses:**

**1. I have no computer to write on, and am using my friend's to write this, because mine is corrupted (I know, eh? W-E-I-R-D!!), my sister's is out of memory, and my parentals? No question of using THOSE!**

**2. School. SCHOOL! IT SUCKS! But stay in it if you want to do good, like mine grammar!**

**3. Life. It gets in the way. You know, sports, music, friends, life.**

**4. Being a teenager is hard. Just deal with it.**

**5. I AM LAZY!**

**6. I need some ideas, people! SAVE ME!! It's called writer's-block-itis.**

**So there you go. My crap excuses. REVIEW AND GIVE SOME IDEAS PEOPLE! For whatever one of my stories. I JUST NEED IDEAS!! PLEASE!!!!**

**Lots of love and teddy bears and Archie comics and Nico is amazingly smexy,**

**LEPRECHAUNSAREKRONOS'SSERVANTS!!**

**P.S. I love you, Nico! **

**P.P.S. My life sucks.**

**P.P.P.S. I need inspiration!**


	4. I learn the hard way about alarm clocks

**A/N: It's called random=orange-box-that-takes-all-the-docs-and-puts-them-away-and-opens-up-memory!!! Or my best friend. That works too. So, while I brainstorm ideas, here is a nice filler chapter type thing for CASTAWAYS!!! MUAHAHAHA!! HEY THIS IS IN TIME FOR HALLOWEEN!!! WOW I AM GOOOD!!**

**Dis: I do not own PJO, Presidents Choice, or the Teletubbies. Wish I did, though…**

**My words of wisdom: If you know what you know, and you saw what you saw, then you're probably on meth or something, cause nothing in this world is certain!**

**Percy POV**

Toasters are pains in the asses. And I don't even like toast! Which could be a contributing factor, but hey, I rest my case. Really, I should be saying the Mr. D's toaster is a pain in the ass, but you never know. There could be more of them! It's like the Teletubbies… creepy in its' own way…

So, after a hard time getting out of bed and making sure I had all necessary items of clothing on, I slowly made my way to the pavilion. I must have been late, because the only person left was Peyton, the coffee-crazed daughter of Zelos. I looked around for any leftovers. Nada. Well, except these tow random pieces of bread… Yeuch. Whole-wheat. Better than nothing, I suppose. So, I looked around for toasters, and… nada. I looked around for anything to top this bread with, and (wait for it)… nada. So, against all my better judgement, I went over to Peyton, awaiting my death by coffee.

"Hey, Peyton," I said, "What're you doing?"

"Making coffee. Though, I really am getting bored. No one seems to want to talk to me anymore." She said this interesting statement in a monotone voice, sounding most unlike the Peyton we all know and, well, love…?

"Well, I'll talk to you," I said, always being the nice guy. I'm just so wonderful…

"Really? That's nice!"

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, "But I need some help. Do you know where I can find a toaster around here?"

"Oh yes," She said, nodding her head vigorously, "In the Big House, Mr. D has a toaster. He calls it Dionicio, which I personally find strange, but I shouldn't be talking about strange."

"Cool. Well, talk to you later!" I called over my shoulder, and ran off to the Big House.

"Thanks!"

I reached the BH and ran up the steps, onto the porch, and into the kitchen. Yeah, it's a private, godly kitchen, but no one needs to know, right?

So, if I was a toaster named Dionicio, where would I be hiding? Three guesses say the counter, near the socket. Score! I spotted the toaster, a real ugly one at that, and dropped one slice of my breakfast into the deep purple and green toaster. In about 5 seconds, the toast popped, and ended up looking like… like something Nico would wear. Black. Burnt toast. Ew. So, being persistent, I put the other slice in. Same result.

"You need to ask permission to use him, or he'll only toast Swirl bread." I jumped at the sudden arrival of a voice, and turned to see Annabeth leaning against the doorframe. I grinned, and then made a rude hand gesture at the toaster.

"It's so mean," I said, "I just want my food! I can't go on without it!" I waved the burnt toast in the air, making sure she caught a nice glimpse of it.

'Well," Annabeth said, walking over to me, "You could be a bit more polite. It is a godly toaster, after all. And you're not even supposed to be in here."

"Godly my gym shorts."

"Honestly, Percy, you can always ask me to see if I saved you any food, knowing that you would not be up in time for breakfast." She rolled her eyes, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Alright then. Did you save me any food from breakfast, since you are so smart and can spell Cyclops and you know me so well that you knew I wouldn't be up in time for breakfast?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought my face close to hers. And, just as our noses touched, she smiled.

"Nope." I held her a bit closer, staring straight in her eyes, just to add to the whole stunning-ness of the moment.

"Seriously?" I said, sounding disappointed. She nodded, and then closed the little space that was left between us. This was so my day. Nothing could go wrong. Except, you know, being interrupted by Nico. And honestly, I can count on one hand how many times Nico hasn't interrupted us in moments like these. That is how sad my life is.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Nico said, and quickly spun on his heel and ran. I sighed, and turned back to the toaster.

"Do you have any Swirl bread?" I asked Annabeth, who shook her head, and sincerely looked sorry for me.

"Listen, Seaweed brain, just skip breakfast, and I promise to get you to lunch on time, alright?" I considered this, and finally decided that it seemed a reasonable deal.

"Do you swear it?" I said, skeptically.

"Yes, I swear I will get you to lunch on time, Percy. Now go get ready for whatever you have first, and remind me later to kill Nico."

"Can do." I turned on my heel, and walked out the door, but slowly enough to hear what sounded suspiciously like 'Stupid seaweed brained jellyfish', but I can't be pointing fingers now. COUGHCOUGHANNABETHISAMEANIECOUGHCOUGH…

Sorry, I have a strange cold.

**A/N: there you go! HaPpY nOw? REVIEW PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!!!!! I might update my other fics of you do!**


	5. Girls, Girls, Girls

**A/N: Well, this chapter will probably be weird and/or boring, because my brain is farting. Ew. But it's good; I'm listening to my music. WOOT WOOT! **

**Dis: I do not own PJO as much as Mark Salling, Avan Jogia, Logan Lerman, Alex Pettyfer and Taylor Lautner are hot.**

**I NEED TO ADD THIS LITTLE QUOTE FROM GLEE HERE! What's your problem Finn! It's just a moist towelette!-Kurt Hummel, Glee S1E20**

**Percy POV**

The rest of the morning went well. I taught some canoeing lessons, tipped Nico's canoe, Jace shoved me into a huge mud puddle; Rachel tried painting a moustache on me, and Annabeth got me to lunch in time.

Lunch was pretty average. Nico was controlling pebbles to fly into Clarisse's mouth whenever she opened it to eat; I stared at Annabeth, who was talking animatedly with her sisters about something brainiac-ish. I kept on sending little droplets of water at her, and she eventually gave up trying to ignore me. She waved, and threw her napkin at me. She had scribbled something on it in ancient Greek. From what I could tell, it was asking what the Hades my problem was, and that she was glad I had matured enough to stop throwing water at her. Which I guess meant that she was pissed. Oops. Well, no one said I was tactful, did they?

Exactly.

Of course, since this was my life and nothing was ever perfect, the day just took a turn for the worse. I don't really know exactly what happened, but this is me. All I know is that one minute I was talking to Grover at lunch, and then he dumped his root beer on my head. I suppose that I could've been more supportive about his decision about marrying Juniper, but really? Aren't we a tad YOUNG! I mean, I'm 19!Grover looks older, but mentally he's the same age as I am. I can't even imagine marrying anyone. Like, I love Annabeth, sure, but marriage? That's like every day of my life spent with one person! And all the responsibility! What if she wanted kids? I don't like this whole growing up thing. I know I've been an adult for a bit, I guess the whole settling down thing just is not going to be me.

So everything went downhill from there. I was sort of lost in my own thoughts after lunch, so when people wanted to talk to me, I just nodded. Stupid Connor thought it would be a funny joke to ask me questions that I won't repeat for the safety of young minds. So when I was sitting alone at my table at dinner, I didn't really eat my food, per say. I stirred the peas around, and made little forms of aquatic animals out of my water. I didn't notice that everyone had left the pavilion until Annabeth sat down beside me.

"Hey," She said softly, "You alright?"

"Do you ever think about getting married?" I blurted out, showing my amazing use of tact yet again. Smooth, buddy.

"I never really thought much about it," Annabeth replied. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why d'you ask? It's not like I need to get married or anything to be happy."

"But, do you think you want to get married? I mean, I'm not asking you or anything. I would never want to get married." I stared off into oblivion, still completely tuned into my own world.

"Well, isn't that reassuring," Annabeth mumbled, then continued in a normal tone, "I think that if I found someone who actually wanted to get married and that wasn't completely messed, I would take it. After all, some people may want to pass down their genes. Although, I can see why _some_ people wouldn't." She sounded kind of ticked, and I didn't really get why. I don't know what I said.

"Look, Percy," She said, "I have to, um, go help out Chiron and Mr. D with some papers. So I'll be over at the Big House if you need me, alright?" I nodded, and felt her rest her hand on my shoulder. Her fingers trailed off, and I heard her retreating footsteps. I decided that I would try and speak to her after I got my bearings back.

Yeah, that's going to go well.

* * *

**Nico POV**

Lunch was boring. After lunch was boring. Dinner was boring. Throwing Anna Goodman of the Hermes cabin into the canoe lake? Good times. I guess it all started after dinner.

I was minding my own business, taking a sort of moonlit stroll by myself down to the lake. I find that when the moon is reflecting off of the calm waters, there isn't really anywhere else I would rather be. The lake turns all silver, and the fireflies come out. I know you're going to laugh at me, but I feel sometimes like they're waiting to perform for someone. Every night they dance a different dance, a different pattern of little lights floating around me. I was sitting on the end of the dock, watching the fireflies, humming Highway to Hell for no good reason, and I'm pretty sure I was way out of key, but that's not what matters. I heard someone's footsteps behind me, and I looked back over my shoulder. Walking down the pier-dock-type-thing was Anna Goodman. She was strolling down the dock, hands on her pockets, her fiery hair looking very much like fire in the moonlight.

"Well, well, I did not expect to find you here admiring the dance, di Angelo," Anna said, using my last name as we always did. It's a sort of nickname type thing. "But I suppose you are a person of many sides." She winked, and sat down beside me, kicking my shin in a friendly gesture.

"Goodman. I guess I appreciate how peaceful and calm this place is…or should I say was, considering you just arrived." I gave her a playful grin, and put my arm friendlily around her shoulder and sighed. "But the night is too beautiful to ignore. Would you care to join me? I have front row tickets to the show."

"di Angelo, you read my mind old chap. But no show is complete without water, is it not?"

"I quite agree, my fair lady. Allow me to remove that restraining footwear for you." I slipped off her flip-flops, and threw them behind us. Then, thinking to myself '_Screw chivalry and manners'_, I grab Anna around the waist and unceremoniously tossed her into the silver waters of the canoe lake. She surfaced spluttering, and she flipped me off, treading water.

"Shame you can swim, Goodman. I was really hoping to get rid of you." I said jokingly, crouching at the end of the dock. Anna flicked water at me, and I dodged most of it, but still got splashed in the face. I took off my own shoes, and my shirt **(A/N: yeah, I'm drooling at the image in my head too, don't worry)**. I dove in at her, and I grabbed her around the waist again, and threw her farther. I treaded water, and didn't see her surface. I called her name, but no answer. My first thought was, sadly, _I guess I did get rid of her- OH SHIT!_ I was spinning around quickly, panicking; until I felt something cold and hand-like grab my ankle. I am ashamed to say that I screamed like a little girl, or Percy.

Anna resurfaced and gave me cheeky grin. I mussed her hair around, and swam back to the dock. I hoisted myself up onto the cedar platform, and gave Anna a hand. I draped my shirt around my shoulders, and grabbed my shoes. Anna grabbed hers, and we made our way back to the cabin area. We talked, laughed, even sang some pretty awful sounding songs. I'm still surprised that no harpies came and ate us, but trust me, I'm not complaining! We were halfway through with an awful rendition of the Harry Potter theme song, when I heard my name being called. I spun around to see Jace, waving at me, looking as beautiful as ever in her pyjama shorts and my t-shirt.

"Nico! Hey, listen," Jace said, jogging over to us, "I was walking by Percy's cabin and- Oh, Anna."

"Hey Nak. How's the living going?" Anna said, grinning. Jace sort of grimaced back, and turned back to me.

"Anyways, could we head to your cabin for this? I doubt Percy wants his business spread about the camp. Although, they weren't exactly being subtle…" Jace then seemed to take in my state of shirtlessness, and the fact that we were both (Anna and I) soaking wet, and that it was almost curfew and then she took a very deep breath (like, I swear it was at least 30 seconds…), and looked at me. "Nico…can I talk to you please? _Alone_." She nodded at Anna, who slapped my shoulder.

"See ya around, di Angelo."

"Until our paths should cross again, Goodman."

I followed Jace to my cabin, which sounds weird, but trust me; I wasn't really focusing on the whole destination part of the walk. There was my girlfriend wearing much less than I was used to seeing her in walking in front of me-so you can't blame me for pretty much just wanting to take her into a private room and snog the life out of her. Cut me some slack.

Anyways, we reached my cabin, and I followed Jace inside. She turned on all of the lights, making the cabin slightly dark instead of pitch dark. I sat down on my bed, and waited for her to speak first. She rubbed her temples a bit, and then the speech began.

"What the hell is your problem, Nico?"

**A/N: Okay………. This chapter was really jumpy and stuff… But my brain is exploding inside my head. Like, I'm listening to music at the lowest volume, and it's normally at the highest. I'm at home, which is the only reason you people are getting this. If you actually read these dumb-arse author's notes, let me know. And if you don't mind, review? I feel lonely… I also apologize for the extreme shortness.**


End file.
